Together
by Andreana9
Summary: A friendship beyond anything anyone has ever experienced. Two kids, their fate unknown, but no matter what they will fight through it all... together.
1. Friendship

_Ok before I start anything I just want to explain the time on this story. It's a little confusing but bear with me. Ok, so the fourth is dead (sorry), kakashi is four months older than Naru so he was alive for the Kyuubi attack but of course won't remember it. His father commits suicide for the same reasons but the event occurred months before Kakashi was born so he stayed alive at least until Kakashi was three. Now Kakashi and Naru are in an orphanage. Kakashi never knew the fourth. _

* * *

><p>It was a night like any other, dark, cold, but on this night something was going to happen that would change history. What's this change you ask? Well it all starts at an orphanage.<p>

"No."

"Huh?" said a little blonde girl.

" I said no. You don't deserve food you little demon go sit in the corner." Said the care worker.

" Oh." She did as asked and huddled in the dusty corner trying to stop her stomach from growling. This was a regular occurrence, she was used to it. But it always confused her. What had she done? She did her homework and chores. Her room was clean. Was there something she missed? No, it was just the way people acted around her.

If you're wondering who this blonde is, well I guess I haven't told you yet. Her name is Naru Namikaze, the 3 year old orphan who no one likes. It wasn't her fault no one liked her. It's just when the adults are so mean the kids tend to follow the example. She had long blonde hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, which would have been pretty if it wasn't dirty and knotted, she also had a slender figure, a little too slender from malnourishment, with rags for clothes and bright blue eyes. The eyes were by far her best feature. Even with the way she was treated the light never left her eyes.

She slowly turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder, expecting some kind of attack. Instead, she was faced with food, a bowl of porridge to be exact. She looked up to see who was giving her the food and was surprised to see wild silver hair sticking straight up. (A.N. if you don't know who this is I would set up an appointment with some kind of brain doctor) She looked more and found that there was a face that went along with the hair, well half on one since the bottom half was covered by a mask. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He looked to be around her age. "Hi." He said.

She stared for a moment then whispered, "hi".

"I noticed you hadn't eaten anything."

"Yeah"

"Well here." Holding out the porridge.

"The matron said I can't have food."

"Why not." He asked cocking his head to the side.

" I don't know."

" Well, you should eat. My d-dad, he stumbled over the word with a pained expression, always said you can't grow unless you eat."

" Ok. Why are you being so nice um…?"

" Oh right my names Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?"

"Naru."

"Well Naru it just worried me that you weren't eating."

"All the other kids are mean to me and the adults are even worse."

" Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is the adults keep calling me demon or sometimes fox."

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah I want to get big so I can show them I'm not a demon."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna be a shinobi, a really powerful one so I can protect all the people in the village."

" Really you'd do that? You're not mad at everyone for treating you badly."

"No when everyone looks at me I don't just see hate or anger. I see fear. I don't want them to be afraid of me."

" My dad died. He killed himself. I don't understand why he did it. Before he did it the people of the village were treating him badly, like he did something wrong. I was really angry at the people but maybe, like you, if I became strong I could change their view of my family."

" Then we'll strong together."

" Promise?"

" Promise." They shook hands. "Hey Kashi? Do know how we could get strong?

"Hmmm?" He sat down beside Naru on the wall while she started eating. " Well my dad took me to this place every once in a while. I think it was called the library. It had a bunch of scrolls and stuff on shinobi things. We could start there."

"Mmmk" she said with her mouth full. She swallowed then said. "We can sneak in and get some stuff after lunch tomorrow. When the adults let us out to play."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm very glad I gave you food Naru."

"Ditto Kakashi." She smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><em>I am portraying them both as geniuses so yes they are going to be <em>_way__more mature then their age says. But don't worry their still fun loving kids who have just had a hard life. So that's it for now my hs soccer team is going to state so I might not update for a little while but not too long I promise! Please review and be nice!_


	2. Little Geniuses

_Ok I was reading through my last chapter and found some minor questions so here are some answers. Ok, no one knows Naru's last name except for her and the Hokage and she keeps it secret because he told her to. Also Kakashi had only been in the orphanage for a few weeks when our favorite duo first spoke. Now on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- <strong>**Little Geniuses**

Time Skip: Age 4

One would wonder if they walked into their leader's office and found him or her having a serious conversation with two four years old if they were seeing things. But thankfully no one walked in as the Third Hokage talked with two blonde and silver haired kids about something important.

The discussion was about the academy, the place where a shinobi's education all began. You see these two youngins' wanted to join the academy but the Fire Shadow was a little apprehensive and for good reason. I mean these two were four! Usually you had to wait until you were at least seven before entering.

He had to admit the two children were stubborn they had been asking forever now and he knew they could pass the academy with flying colors. But he wasn't' ready to take away their childhood. But he was grateful for the distraction from every kage's worst nightmare…paperwork. But this was getting ridiculous. He was debating whether to give in or not.

Finally when the two pulled out the puppy dog eyes he knew he was done for a grudgingly said "fine." The two were extremely happy and started clapping and jumping in place. He sighed, "Alright I don't like it but you two are ready. I'll give you a little written pretest so I can see where to put you." He pulled two packets out of his desk with some trouble trying not to knock over the mountains of paper on his desk. "Work on these over there," pointing to chairs on the side of the office, "and give them to me once you can't answer anymore."

So they did. The Hokage was stunned when he got the results back. "Well according to these you should be graduating this year but I think I'll be putting in a 10-11 year old class instead. So their closer to you age and besides that's the year when you learn the basic academy jutsus."

"Thanks Jiji!" the blonde exclaimed running around the desk to give the man a hug. The man was shocked at first then accepted it as his expression softened. Too bad he didn't see the other bundle of joy and got knocked off balance by a silver haired blur. He knocked over one mountain of paperwork and two anbu ran inside worried about their leader only to find two kids and one old man buried alive, afraid to move in case of paper cuts. The anbu pair called for reinforcements and requested pairs of gloves to carefully dig them out. All in all it wasn't a good day for anbu.

Time Skip: 6 months later, 5 years old

It had been an _interesting _six months to say the least. When the Hokage placed the two in a class six years older than them at first of course they weren't accepted. The kids' egos were definitely hurt when the two were doing _better _than them. When some of the more popular kids tried pushing them around, let's just say that's when they earned respect from everyone else. Also they were learning very well due to the Hokage finding a very good neutral teacher named Hanashi Umino, she was tough, but she loved her job and she didn't care about what was out of the children's control. She actually loved both of the youngsters, she thought they were adorable, and was impressed by them. She had decided long ago they were both geniuses.

One day in class…

"All right everyone sit down and shut up!" Hanashi-sensei yelled, in the back of her mind contemplating a jutsu that could scare the children into listening( lol, ps if you didn't get my awesome pun there I'm talking about big head no justu). "Today we're going to be working on traps. I gave you the basics on traps last week so we won't have a big lecture today which I'm sure you're all grateful for." There was a simultaneous sigh of relief from everyone. "Anyway, today I'm going to give you some of the basic tools to make traps and your to set up at least three different ones on the edge of the forest to guard a scroll I will give you. Then everyone will have a lesson on detecting traps by trying to get to another group's scroll. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good let's go."

Once the class was outside Kakashi immediately grabbed the scroll and Naru grabbed a small bag filled with trap items. They both had the same thought "_This is going to be fun."_ They went to their designated area and hid the scroll in an easily defendable spot then began to look at the items at their disposal. There were some blunt kunai, rope, rods, ninja wire, a shovel, and an assortment of other things. They both grinned at each other.

"Ok Kashi let's map it out. We have to predict how they're going to react to everything." Naru whispered.

" Got it." He grabbed a stick and they started to show how devious they can really be.

Once Hanashi-sensei blew a whistle to let everyone know that time's up she told everyone to pick another group's spot to try and find their scroll. Naru and Kakashi went to the place where some of their friends Asuma, Ebisu, and Hayate had been. After everyone had picked one boy group went up to Hanashi "Um sensei there's no places left." one said.

"That can't be right." She muttered and looked around. "No Kakashi's and Naru's is open."

"Um yeah we don't want to go through there." Another boy said.

"Why not"

"I'm not going anywhere near a place where those two put up traps."

"Kids you have to it's the assignment."

"We don't want to die."

"Don't worry I didn't include any lethal equipment in the supplies bag. The traps are completely nonlethal." Then she heard a noise behind her and found Naru and Kakashi whistling soooo _innocently_.

"Ok fine I'll go through it later. The rest of you ready?" she received nods from all directions "Alright go."

Naru and Kakashi were, of course, the first one's back. They had little trouble though the traps were pretty good for beginners. Eventually everyone but one team made it back. They had been caught in a hole. Now everyone was excited but Hanashi couldn't figure out what for. When she asked she was surprised to find that they were excited to see how she their teacher would do against Naru's and Kakashi's traps.

When she entered the forest immediately her danger sense went off and she ducked and rolled. When she looked behind her she saw three kunai implanted right where she had just been a moment before. She then walked around for a little while trying to figure out where the scroll was hidden. She met numerous traps. She took a full twenty minutes to find the scroll and as she cautiously approached the item no traps went off. She quickly grabbed the scroll, but that proved to be a mistake because as the pulled the scroll away she was caught in a very clever ninja wire trap that practically put her in a full nelson. It took her fifteen minutes just to wiggle out a kunai and still had to channel chakra through it to free herself.

When she came back she sweat dropped as she saw everyone was asleep except for the two who had created the very difficult course. She woke everyone and told them about the traps, hopefully giving them inspiration to work harder and ideas for traps in the future. Then she sent everyone home and went to report the incident to the Hokage.

Later that evening…

"Well I think we gave a good taste of just how devious we can be." Naru said with a laugh. They were both walking towards their favorite training grounds.

"Oh please I may have refined some ideas and set up most of the traps but you came up with all of it." Kakashi replied.

"Not true! You had as much input as I!"

"I'm just not as devious as you, your one step away from evil."

"I am not! And don't joke about stuff like that!"

"Oh right, sorry." He had forgotten that most of the village really thought of her as evil.

"It's ok. Race you to the training ground!" running off at a speed that should be unattainable as an academy student.

"Hey! Not fair!" he ran after her grateful for the change of subject.

At the training grounds…

"Ok what scroll today Kashi?" Naru asked.

"Hmmmm we got the basics scroll done. By the way since we have all that done we have more than enough knowledge to pass the genin exam what do you think about graduating early?" Kakashi asked while sifting through the small pile of scrolls.

"I say let's go for it. I heard Jiji muttering about how enough genins didn't graduate last year and he had to force some chunins to do continuous D rank missions." She replied as she started to do some stretches.

"We'll talk to him about it sometime this year. Actually Hanashi-sensei was saying that they were going to focus on history for a little while before they learn the bushin technique. We can stay for that since we only really know a little above the average academy student. That is probably going to be on the test." He reasoned.

"I agree we can also get some scrolls from the library and read them in our spare time." Naru suggested while beginning to perform pushups.

"That's a good idea. Ah, here. It's called the water walking exercise for chakra control. We both have an abnormal amount of chakra so this should help. You more than me even, you still have trouble with the bushin on rare occasions." He teased.

She blushed "oh shut up." she replied with a smack to his shoulder. They both began the exercise and got the concept rather quickly. They were geniuses after all.

Two months later…

Our two students had grown exponentially in the last two months. They had taken all they could from history and appreciated it. To them it was an example. The people who gave their lives to protect their village they took that to heart and matured because of it. But this was just a small way in how they had grown. Actually it was about a month ago…

"Hey Kashi I think I found something." Naru whispered.

"Good, I got mine let's go." He replied.

Once at their training grounds Kakashi asked what her scroll was and found out that she had taken it from the jounin section of the library. She had found a scroll on the basics of element manipulation. They were both very interested but wary. There was a reason that this scroll was in the jounin section. But they decided just to be cautious while learning it.

And so they read the introduction.

_Hello my fellow shinobi. First before beginning with the basics of elemental manipulation you must know what it is. You see every shinobi has at least one element affinity. An elemental affinity can be described as where your body naturally makes that type of charka. Elemental attacks are very powerful and if used strategically can be very helpful in battle. I want you to know that this is not a game. This is a hard earned skill that you will be training until either your death or retirement. As you find your affinity you will work to master it with exercises I will provide you. If you do not hone this ability many things can happen and none of them end pleasantly. For example the jutsu's power could backfire and harm you maybe killing you. It is imperative that you know this. Also the closer you are to your element or elements the more powerful the jutsu and less chakra you have to use. Now you will learn about all the elements…_

They were ecstatic and couldn't wait to find out which element they had but like the geniuses they are they chose to read everything about elemental manipulation first and found the weaknesses of each element. Then, finally, the book provided two slips of chakra paper. They learned that this paper would show them their affinity and strength of said affinity. They counted down "On three…1…2…3!" They channeled chakra into the papers and were shocked.

Kakashi's whole paper had crumpled showing he had a strong lightning affinity while Naru's paper had been cut in two showing a strong affinity for wind. They immediately went to their respective sections in the book and started reading.

During that month the two worked themselves to the bone. They were constantly seen doing exercises for their element but never outside their training ground since they knew the training would not be accepted well. But on top of their new training they kept their normal routine training as well with genjutsu and tijutsu. Constantly upping their weights and training in the styles that each thought fit them.

Kakashi trained in an old style called the Bowling Bear it involved powerful punches and dodges by ducks and rolls to get in the opponents personal space while appearing in different directions to surprise them.

Naru trained in a style called Lightning Whirlwind. This style involved spinning to dodge and confuse your opponent and while spinning striking out so fast that your opponent does not see the attack. This style required maximum speed, something she hadn't acquired but was working hard to achieve.

Throughout the days to train in genjutsu one would put a genjutsu on the other and wait until they dispelled it. This trained both in the arts of casting a dispelling genjutsu and ever since each of them took on the mission of embarrassing the other through this training they were both very adept in the subject.

Now they were talking to the Hokage about graduating early. "Please Jiji. You know we're ready. We've made extreme improvements and have many friends but we think it's time to start gaining experience. Don't agree?" Naru was arguing their point.

"If you have made such friends then why don't you stay with your class and graduate with them?" the old man replied.

"Because we are not learning anything in the academy it's gotten to the point where even Hanashi-sensei is exasperated. Now we have made a deal with her to come to class early and she will quiz us on the day's subject. If we pass then we get to read whatever scroll we brought to school that day. We have never missed a single question." Kakashi stated.

"Besides, aren't you low on genin? To many D rank missions and not enough brats to do them? Well here's to darn good brats right here." Naru inputted.

The Hokage sighed. "You two are going to be great politicians one day." He muttered while the two beamed knowing they had won. "Very well I will arrange an early graduation test and if you both pass you will be apprenticed."

"Yes!" they both yelled running to give the man a hug. They both bowled him over saying thank you. The anbu that rushed in took all their training to not laugh at the scene before them. Their great leader defeated and covered by two little five year olds. Who would have thought?

(A/N: Ok guys now the rest of the chapter is going to be just an overview of some of the happenings after this I am not going to be making this story over 35 chapters. That is a promise.)

They had done it! They finally graduated and with flying colors too. The examiners, handpicked by the hokage for their lack of stupidity towards the two geniuses (that means that they don't hate them to those who are mentally challenged reading this), had been amazed by the level of intelligence and skill the two possessed. They had been marked down as geniuses and passed with practically paragraphs of praise from the two examiners.

For a sensei they had a former anbu captain named Roidu and had flourished under the skilled leadership of the man. He had been reluctant at first because he had been pulled out of anbu for two brats in his mind. Then he saw them and how skilled they were at such a young age. He had molded the two into true shinobi, teaching them the will of fire and many other valuable things.

Since only six months after he took them under his wings they passed their first chunin exams the Hokage decided to keep them under his leadership. By the time they had been ninja for a year team Roidu had the most impressive record ever seen at their level. They constantly trained and went on B and A rank missions. Also the two six year old chunin had bought themselves an apartment finally moving out of that blasted orphanage.

Eventually all the constant missions got to them and they were tired as they went on a B rank. It was supposed to be simple. Track down the ninjas who were terrorizing a town and taking their women but the shinobis were skilled. Eventually, a tired Roidu got hit. That was the first time the Kyuubi made an appearance. They had rushed their beloved sensei back to the village but it was too late to save him. As he was dying he told them how proud he was and that they should continue to grow strong so they could protect those precious to them. He had told them not to blame themselves for his death but instead take his memory and protect the village.

They had also gotten answers on the strange red chakra and Kakashi was angered that the villagers hated her for such a stupid reason. They mourned the loss of their mentor and surrogate father but had taken his words to heart. At age seven they found themselves in the special anbu program.

* * *

><p><em>Ok this chapter is by far my longest chapter and I hope to keep it that way because by fingers are cramping from typing this much. Over freaking 3,000 words that's insane! But I hope you all enjoyed so please review.<em>


	3. Because They're Special

_Ok before I do anything since I keep forgetting this… I do NOT own Naruto (insert sob) I'm pretty sure it's illegal not to have one of those so just count that for all previous chapters and later chapters in which I forget again… because I will._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Because They're Special<strong>

Time Skip: Age 7

On a particularly bright and sunny day in Konoha two young jounin were at their usual training ground critiquing each other's tijutsu when an anbu popped up telling the two that they were to meet the Hokage in an hour. They both nodded and looked at the other. The two were so in tune they did not really need words to speak, a simple look could tell it all.

The two had become jounin a little over a month ago and had an exceptional record. But a week ago the Hokage had made a strange request. They were to not take any missions and train until further notice, hopefully this meeting would shed some light on the reasons behind their leader's strange behavior.

In the Hokage's office…

An old man was fighting a battle. It's probably wasn't against the strongest opponent he had ever faced but it certainly was the most fearsome, it was every kage's worst nightmare…paperwork. But the thing was he only had one paper left. He looked around suspiciously afraid of some trick. It was a full five seconds before he yelled for joy and signed the paper to finally win and be rid of his enemy for the day but just as he was about to file the paper away a chunin came in with a mountain of paperwork.

The old man had anime tears running down his face a slammed his head against his desk. The chunin sweat dropped at the antics of his leader and proceeded to drop the paperwork off and go back to his desk. But before he left he turned around "Oh Hokage-sama I almost forgot _those_ two are saying you are expecting them, shall I send them away?" he said in a not too kind tone.

The Hokage lifted his head looking confused then it dawned on him "Oh yes send them in!" he was grateful for the distraction from his never ending enemy.

A minute later two short seven year olds came through the door. "Naru! Kakashi! Glad you could drop in!"

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, yes I have an important matter to discuss with the two of you. You see ever since you two became jounin the captain of anbu has been practically hounding me to get the both of you into anbu. I have finally agreed but it's up to you. Anbu is a very strenuous job. You will see things that will probably haunt you for the rest of your life. You will go on continuous missions and train until you drop. Also you will not be able to see any of your friends until you retire from anbu. That is the reality of this choice. Now of course I will also give you the other side. Anbu will mold you into an extremely powerful shinobi yes but you will also be stealthy, quick, merciless, and alert. You will gain experience and have the chance to serve and protect the village that we all love. Anbu is hard but has created all the legends that we know in history. Do you accept?" he asked. He was a little apprehensive about sending two seven year olds, even if they are geniuses, into such a hard life. He just hoped that they could pull through unlike many others who had been chewed up and spit out by the program.

After a minute of conversing through body language Naru was the one who answered "Hai we accept Hokage-sama."

"Are you sure about your decision?" They both nodded. "Very well." He grabbed two masks from seemingly nowhere. "These will be your new best friends and identities. For Naru you will be known as Kitsune and for Kakashi, Inu. Never take these off unless you are at home or I order you to. Also…" he rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out… an orange book. He then blushed "Um not that." He rummaged around some more and took out two black anbu uniforms. "I had to get them made for you both special because of your size. Now then, I will have an anbu escort you to anbu headquarters where you will be accessed. I have requested that you stay together so please show off your superb teamwork. From the test the captain will assign you a squad and you will train with them for the next week or two to get to know their fighting styles and formations. You can choose to live in HQ or at your apartment whichever you fancy. Actually could you tell me now so I can have two rooms ready for you both if needed?"

Kakashi looked at Naru and gave a slight shrug with his right shoulder. Translation: I'll go where you go. Naru nodded and gave him a questioning look. Translation: How long are we going to be doing this? Kakashi inclined his head slightly Translation: Long time.

"We will live at headquarters." Naru answered as they turned to walk out.

"But before I send you off I have a request." The Hokage stopped them.

"Anything Hokage-sama." Replied Kakashi

"Please be careful. I don't think I could bare to lost the happiness you both always seem to bring with you wherever you go, and above all don't lose that happiness it's part of both of you."

"Never Jiji." Naru said and although you couldn't see it you could tell she was smiling.

"Good." He made a gesture and an anbu appeared to escort them to what would come to be their home. "I just hope this is the right decision." He whispered once they were gone.

After that day Kakashi and Naru vanished off the map. A few of their friends, such as Asuma and Hayate, enquired to their whereabouts but were told they were on a highly classified, long-term mission for an indefinite amount of time. Eventually people stopped asking and just settled on missing them.

The two lifelong friends had been accessed and placed on Squad B which consisted of Snake, Falcon, Cat, and their squad captain, Monkey. They had trained with all of them and were impressed by the level of efficiency of the team. Everyone seemed to cover the others' weak points while Cat and Monkey where short range with their respective tijutsu and kenjutsu, Snake was a mid-range fighter and Falcon a long. Kistune and Inu fit right in because they could be anything. They both were extremely proficient in traps, throwing weapons, and genjutsu, which is long range and had large chakra reserves along with an impressive list of mastered jutsus, several of their own creation, which was mid-range, and both were excellent tijutsu fighters with Kitsune training in kenjutsu and Inu had steel claws that went perfectly with his tijutsu style. With all of this in mind the captain came up with different scenarios and had different formations made.

After just a week of training Monkey had a new and improved squad but the thing was. With his two new young recruits he barely even thought of it as a squad. They were now a family. Everyone was excited to help the rookies, which was surprising to say the least. Anbu were usually very impassive and would do their job and go home. But these newbies had changed his squad's views. They were so driven and passionate, not to mention talented, they were both getting stealth training from the stealth master herself, Snake. Kitsune had been training with Cat on her kenjutsu. Monkey had shown them the anbu library, happy at their reactions (jumping around, trying to read everything at once) and had been giving them advice on which jutsus to learn. (A/N They both learned Kage Bushin! It was the first thing Monkey turned them to because of their reserves and this is how they have done so much in one week) Everyone was throwing in their bits and pieces for these two. There was just something about them that everyone liked.

He shook his head, enough of that they had a mission tomorrow and while he was worried how the two seemingly very young recruits would hold up, but he was confident that they would do well. Besides they had four very experienced and overprotective teammates watching over them. And considering that everyone was new with the overprotectiveness they kind of went overboard… a lot. Yes, they would be fine.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooooo how'd I do? You guys really need to review more since this is my first story that I've actually done more than one chapter on I'm kind of rough around the edges so just give me some tips okay? Also here's a question but it kind of gives away the theme of the next chap but that's ok since I REALLY need your help. Ok so they eventually aren't going to be on a squad anymore they'll be a two man team that is feared throughout the elemental nations and I need suggestions for names because I got nada. Just make it better that Konoha's Inu and Kitsune and I'll be happy. Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon but first somebody has got to give me something for my problem but for now see ya! <em>


	4. Feared

_I'm baaaaack! Sorry for not updating lately I've been on vacation. And along with that vacation came internet deprivation. I swear I was going to go crazy if I stayed there for much longer. But any way… on with story! (Oh and before I forget Don't own Naruto blah blah blah)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Feared<strong>

Time Skip- Age 9

A man was breathing hard as he ran through the forest. The man was stout and scarred, he was a fighter. He might have been considered slightly handsome in that moment if it wasn't for the utter fear on his face. You see this man was running to any place, no, he was running away from something or someone. He didn't even know which.

His name was Kasai Kuro he was a criminal. He had been the right hand man of the head of an organized smuggling company. This week they had been traveling with their biggest load yet which included around fifty slaves most of which came from Hi no Kuni they were hurrying along since everyone was uneasy about crossing Konoha shinobi, even the thirty missing nins. They had crossed the border into Ocha no Kuni unnoticed and had set up camp in a forest. Kasai had gone out in search of a water source for ten minutes and came back to a rather unpleasant scene.

The whole crew had been killed whatever had done this had extreme efficiency. Not one unnecessary wound was found on the corpses. Kasai was so scared that he didn't even think to check on the slaves. No, he was too busy wondering if the thing that had taken out sixty men, half of them being missing nins, in under ten minutes was still around. He was looking all around when heard a rustle and promptly bolted.

Now we come to our scene a man sprinting into an unknown forest scared out of his wits. He had been running for a mere minute when he saw something up ahead. He came to an abrupt stop almost falling and tried to make out what it was. Two shadows stepped out of the forest. He felt his blood run as cold as ice.

He had heard stories of these shadows. They both were silent he could feel their piercing gazes through the eye holes in their masks. These shadows were anbu of Konoha a rather famous pair as well which is strange for anbu since their very existence is normally kept secret. These two had the masks of Inu and Kitsune, they were known throughout the elemental nations for their efficiency and teamwork, it is said they have never failed a mission, and have killed thousands, effectively earned the pair the rightful name of Masuku no shi or Masked death.

Kasai was a man, a tough man and skilled in deception but he knew he stood no chance against these monsters. He shakily asked "What do you want?"

The shorter shadows voice startled him with its pitch "Are you Kasai Kuro right hand man of the man named Gatou?" the voice was of a girl, a child, which he kind of guessed was the case with the height issue, but he did not expect one of the most feared shinobi in the world sound like… well that! But at the same time the voice had that edge of steel he reminded himself who he was talking to. They were in every bingo book besides Suna's ranked as S class nins on their own and as SS class together the rule is said bring an army for one of them but for both run.

He brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand and cleared his throat. He eventually managed to croak out a "Yes." The next thing he knew was black.

"Well that was easy." Kakashi said as he slung the man over his shoulders. This was the bad part about being a nine year old anbu, even though he was tall for his age he was still a whopping 4'6" if you don't add his gravity-defying hair. Therefore, he couldn't sling the rather large adult male over his shoulder with ease as any other anbu would do because then his captive's legs and/or head would drag while he was moving. So he had to improvise and put Kasai to where he was bent at the waist and his legs and armpit were resting on Kakashi's shoulders while he held them there with his arms. If he wasn't a shinobi this would not be possible.

"Oh you're just mad you didn't get the chance to try out that new lightning jutsu you finally finished." Naru retorted.

"Hey it was finished before since I have been using it for years now. I just _perfected_ it." Kakashi replied sounding affronted. Naru just scoffed in response muttering under her breath "Stupid Rakiri I swear if he doesn't find a way to quiet the thing down it will either get us killed or I will kill him the next time he uses the stupid thing! A rank assassination jutsu!" another scoff.

"You know I can hear you right? Shinobi ears along with a contract with dogs does that to you." Kakashi asked.

"Oh I know!" she happily replied bouncing and grinning stupidly though he couldn't see it he knew it was there. He just shook his head and rolled his shoulder. Translation: Let's go.

The two then made their way back to the camp for clean up. They incinerated all evidence and rounded up all captives for departure.

It took a week and a half to get back to Konoha, while without the slaves it would have taken at most two days. But it was an uneventful journey they stayed in inns or camped out and kept Kasai under drugs as not to have to deal with him. The former captives loved them. They showed them kindness and compassion. Helping the old or wounded and stopping whenever needed when they clearly longed to be home.

When they finally made it they immediately took the group to the police station. They would work out arrangements for returning to their homes. They were pleasantly surprised when each and every one of the group gave them a hug before they left thanking them profusely.

Afterward they reported to the Hokage who was pleased and gave them a few days leave with a slight reprimand not to worry an old man since they had not sent a messenger bird until the fifth day of being gone saying the reason for their delay.

They decided to get something to eat and decided on Ichiraku's for a well deserved meal. Yep, it was good to be home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>__ I know it's not long but I think I got a lot of the story in this one please tell me if you like and feel free to critique. I need it!_


End file.
